


By the Chimney with Care

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Jim thinks about his friendship with Blair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Drabble Day - due 15 Dec - chimney or fire prompt





	By the Chimney with Care

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa prompt - chimney/fire.

Jim Ellison slipped quietly into the loft. It was four in the morning and he didn’t want to wake his roommate. He’d been on a stakeout most of the night and while his friend, Blair Sandburg, usually accompanied him on stakeouts – mostly to ensure Jim didn’t zone, this night Blair couldn’t go with him. Blair’s end term holiday party was tonight and Jim had insisted that Blair go. Jim had promised he’d keep his senses down and had gone on the stakeout with Megan.

Jim could tell Blair was asleep in his bedroom. He could hear his soft breathing and hear his steady heartbeat. The sentinel found the sound soothing.

Hanging up his coat on the peg by the door, he walked into the kitchen and quietly got a bottle of water. He was about to head towards the stairs to his bedroom when he noticed two stockings hanging over the wood burning stove in the corner of the loft. He didn’t have to move closer (he simply dialed up his vision) and noted the stockings were printed with his and Blair’s name.

“Stockings hung by the chimney with care,” he muttered quietly. He was sure if he walked over he would find a gift for him in one of the stockings which meant he had less than twenty four hours to get a gift for Blair and put it in the other stocking.

Jim had already gotten Blair a Christmas gift. There was a new heavy winter coat up in Jim’s closet and he had a gift certificate to Blair’s favorite bookstore under the tree. But somehow Jim felt that he should put something special in the stocking. Blair was much more than a friend to Jim, closer even than a brother. Maybe the guide sentinel thing had something to do with their closeness but Jim knew there was more to it than that. Blair was not innocent; he saw the world for what it was but still viewed the world with an awe and enthusiasm that Jim had lost long ago. He brought that enthusiasm and joy into Jim's life.

Thinking over Blair’s personality as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom, Jim decided he needed to put something in that stocking that represented Blair – the guide. Having spent the night on a stakeout, he didn’t have to go in to work until later and, if he could get a few hours sleep, he could stop and pick up something. Knowing exactly what he wanted and where he could get it, he smiled. The jeweler on Mercer Street sold pendants. Jim decided he’d pick up a wolf pendant and slip it in the stocking when Blair wasn’t around. That way, Christmas morning Blair would find something placed in his, “stocking hung by the chimney with care.”

Happy with his decision, Jim readied for sleep.


End file.
